BFG Tech GeForce GTS 250
Your here: Home / Computers / Hardware Specific / BFG Tech / GeForce GTS 250 __TOC__ Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Overview The NVIDIA® GeForce® GTS 250 graphic card delivers world-class HD graphics performance plus GPU-accelerated NVIDIA® PhysX™ gaming effects, lightning fast video and image processing, and full NVIDIA® 3D Vision™ support allowing you to game in true stereoscopic 3D. Mirror's Edge © 2008 EA Digital Illusions. World Class Graphics Performance Plus PhysX. Experience world class graphics performance in the hottest games of this season and bring your games to life with NVIDIA® PhysX™ effects for massively destructible environments and ultra-realistic physical interaction in games such as Mirror’s Edge by Electronic Arts Inc. GPU-Accelerated Video Transcoding, Image Editing and HD Video Playback. Accelerate video transcoding of digital movies to your iPod, PSP, or Zune up to 10x faster than a CPU.* Experience super fast, silky smooth image processing with full GPU acceleration support for Adobe® Photoshop® CS4. Features * NVIDIA® PureVideo® HD Technology1 ::The combination of high-definition video decode acceleration and post-processing that delivers unprecedented picture clarity, smooth video, accurate color, and precise image scaling for movies and video. * Dual-stream Hardware Acceleration ::Supports picture-in-picture content for the ultimate interactive Blu-ray and HD DVD movie experience. * Dynamic Contrast Enhancement & Color Stretch ::Provides post-processing and optimization of High Definition movies on a scene-by- scene basis for spectacular picture clarity. * 3-way NVIDIA SLI® Technology2 :Industry leading 3-way NVIDIA SLI technology offers amazing performance scaling by implementing AFR (Alternate Frame Rendering) under Windows Vista with solid, state-of-the-art drivers. * NVIDIA PhysX™ Technology3 ::GeForce GPU support for NVIDIA PhysX technology, enabling a totally new class of physical gaming interaction for a more dynamic and realistic experience with GeForce. * NVIDIA CUDA™ Technology4 ::CUDA technology unlocks the power of the GPU’s processor cores to accelerate the most demanding system tasks - such as video transcoding - delivering incredible performance improvements over traditional CPUs. * PCI Express 2.0 Support ::Designed for the new PCI Express 2.0 bus architecture offering the highest data transfer speeds for the most bandwidth-hungry games and 3D applications, while maintaining backwards compatibility with existing PCI Express motherboards for the broadest support. * Hybrid SLI® technology ::Based on NVIDIA’s industry-leading SLI technology, delivers multi-GPU (graphics processing unit) benefits when an NVIDIA® motherboard GPU is combined with an NVIDIA discrete GPU. Hybrid SLI increases graphics performance with GeForce® Boost and provides intelligent power management with HybridPower™. 1 Feature requires supported video software. Features may vary by product. 2 NVIDIA SLI-certified versions of GeForce PCI Express GPUs only. A GeForce GTS 250 must be paired with another GeForce GTS 250, regardless of graphics card manufacturer. 3 NVIDIA PhysX drivers are required to experience in-game GPU PhysX acceleration. Refer to www.nvidia.com/PhysX for more information. 4 Requires application support for CUDA technology. Specifications Note: The below specifications represent this GPU as incorporated into NVIDIA's reference graphics card design. Graphics card specifications may vary by Add-in-card manufacturer. Please refer to the Add-in-card manufacturers' website for actual shipping specifications. Model BFGEGTS2501024DE Chipset Manufacturer NVIDIA GPU GeForce GTS 250 System Requirements: 450W PCI Express-compliant system power supply with a combined 12V current rating of 24A or more* *Minimum system power requirement based on a PC configured with an Intel Core 2 Duo E6750 processor Interface PCI Express 2.0 x16 GPU Engine Specs: CUDA Cores 128 Graphics Clock (MHz) 738 MHz Processor Clock (MHz) 1836 MHz Texture Fill Rate (billion/sec) 47.2 Memory Specs: Memory Clock (MHz) 1100 Standard Memory Config 1GB GDDR3 Memory Interface Width 256-bit Memory Bandwidth (GB/sec) 70.4 Feature Support: NVIDIA SLI®-ready* 2-way/3-Way NVIDIA 3D Vision Ready yes NVIDIA PureVideo® Technology** HD NVIDIA PhysX™-ready yes NVIDIA CUDA™ Technology yes NVIDIA HybridPower™-ready yes Microsoft DirectX 10 OpenGL 3.0 Certified for Windows 7 yes Display Support: Maximum Digital Resolution 2560x1600 Maximum VGA Resolution 2048x1536 Standard Display Connectors Two Dual Link DVI Multi Monitor yes HDCP yes HDMI yes Audio Input for HDMI SPDIF Standard Graphics Card Dimensions: Height 4.376 inches (111 mm) Length 9 inches (228.6 mm) Width Dual-slot Thermal and Power Specs: Maximum GPU Temperature (in C) 105 C Maximum Graphics Card Power (W) 150 W Minimum Recommended System Power (W) 450 W Supplementary Power Connectors 6-pin Unified Architecture - The number of processor cores may vary by model. - Feature requires supported video software. Features may vary by product. - Playback of HDCP-protected content requires other HDCP-compatible components. - Certain GeForce GPUs ship with hardware support for NVIDIA PhysX technology. NVIDIA PhysX drivers are required to experience in-game GPU PhysX acceleration. Refer to www.nvidia.com/PhysX for more information. - NVIDIA SLI certified versions of GeForce PCI Express GPUs only. A GeForce GPU must be paired with an identical GPU, regardless of graphics card manufacturer. SLI requires sufficient system cooling and a compatible power supply. Visit www.slizone.com for more information and a listing of SLI-Certified components. - Requires external DisplayPort transmitter. 10-bit per component scanout requires future GeForce driver support. - Memory interface width may vary by model. - Requires NVIDIA HybridPower™- enabled motherboard. Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Category: English Documentation Category: BFG Tech Category: Fix Me!